


A New Kind of Business

by LVBxo



Series: A New Kind Of Trouble [3]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Because I missed Tommy and Louisa so much, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LVBxo/pseuds/LVBxo
Summary: Louisa is bored on her day off and decides to visit Tommy’s office.Set after the events of A New Kind of Trouble.





	A New Kind of Business

Tommy had been busy looking over the plans that they had made to move even more whiskey over the pond. Now that Changretta was dealt with, it was proving more difficult to get the bottles into some of the bars that were still loyal to him. His business associate in Chicago had made them a good deal to ensure that the Shelby’s behaved, but Tommy had never been happy settling with what he had. With one exception.

Her long legs peaked from the black silk dressing gown as she walked into the office, and he couldn’t help but let his eyes move up them, taking in every part of her frame as it sat beneath the soft material.

“Louisa, what are you doing? It’s the middle of the day you shouldn’t be…”

Slowly she undid her robe, smirking as she revealed that she was completely naked beneath it. He couldn’t help the smirk that arose on his features, or the stretch that had already begun in his pants from seeing his gorgeous girlfriend so naked and in such a public place.

“Something distracting you, Mr Shelby?” She spoke, moving slowly toward the desk, fingers brushing against the mahogany as she rounded it. Her perfect breasts perked beyond the fabric as she walked, and he bit down on his lip as he rolled his chair back, allowing her to sit on the desk in front of him.

“Red, you know I have to work…” he spoke, but her feet were already resting on both sides of his legs on the chair, using the strength in her thighs to attempt to pull it forward. Tommy should have reprimanded her, should have told her that this was a place of business and that she shouldn’t be bothering him. It was her day off to do with what she wanted, but Tommy still had work to do even when she wasn’t there.

“You can take a break, can’t you Sir?” She whispered, and Tommy moved the chair closer so he sat between her legs, licking his lips at just how delicious this situation was.

“This is important…” he spoke, eyeing the papers he had been writing on before, the silk and her perfect ass now covering it.

“More important than this?” She questioned, moving her foot between his legs and rubbing softly up his hardening member, his suit pants allowing her to almost perfectly see the outline, “surely you can take a break to deal with something so...hard?”

She bit her lip, an innocent expression washing over her features and God he couldn’t deny her, not when she was like this. They had been together properly for months and he still couldn’t get enough of her. He was so in love with her mind, her soul and her body was a temple that he wished he could worship at daily.

“You’re going to be the death of me, Red..” he let out a groan but moved his thumb down to press on her clit, moving in the slow circles he knew she adored and she had been craving his touch so much that she let out a soft moan the second he pressed down on her.

He moved his hand to undo his fly, looking up at her with innocent eyes before pressing his lips to her clit, ducking his head to run his tongue in circles on her for just a moment. Fuck, she tasted so good, and as much as he wanted to make her cum with his mouth he knew they had limited time before someone came in to see him. She hadn’t locked his door, had barely closed it properly and he wanted to be deep inside her when she came for him.

Pushing down his trousers slowly, he pulled out his hardening member and sat back on the chair, Louisa moving with him as if they had rehearsed this. She had always wanted to fuck him in his office, had wanted him to think about her as he worked down here and she was all alone playing with herself thinking of him in the room above.

Slowly she sunk down onto him, open mouths moaning against each other as he was buried so deep she could barely take it. “Fuck…” she whispered against him, her fingers in his hair as he held her hips and began to move her up and down on his shaft. He was so strong, so in control that all she had to do was enjoy herself and oh fuck did she.

“You feel so good baby…” Tommy whispered against her neck before latching onto it, biting and sucking and not giving a single fuck that everyone would see the love bite. They had nothing to hide now.

She let out a loud moan and her head fell back as she allowed him to mark her, his rough approach something that had gradually worked its way into their sex life and she loved it. She loved being his. Loved him more than she had ever loved anyone, and she would wear any mark from him like a badge of honour.

He move his lips down to her breast, sucking her nipple into his mouth and moving his tongue along it as if he was working her clit, and she felt herself getting closer and closer, the whole situation so hot she could barely contain herself.

And then the doors opened, Arthur starting to talk about something he had read in the paper before he looked up and saw Louisa straddling his little brother. The girl was thankful for the fact that she had kept her robe on so that it was covering her naked body, but she was pretty sure it was obvious what was going on from how disheveled Tommy looked and the way they were sitting.

Tommy glanced over her shoulder awkwardly, grinning as his brother guffawed with laughter. It was hard to keep a straight face when they had been caught doing something so naughty.

“Fuck off Arthur..” Tommy spoke, and the older man walked out backwards with his hands over his eyes

“Alright, Alright but don’t you come tellin’ me to be decent at work when I’m fuckin’ someone in the office.”

Louisa couldn’t help but laugh, looking into the eyes of her boyfriend and grinning at his expression. After months of anguish and careful moves on both of their parts, it was nice to see him smiling a smile that touched his eyes.

“I knew we’d get caught..” she chuckled and he grinned up at her, kissing her softly,

“you just love being bad don’t you, hm? Love getting me in trouble?” He smirked, thrusting his hips up once and smirking at her reaction as she nodded and whimpered above him. He reached under her thighs and picked her up, pulling out only so he could reposition them.

“Well I’ll show you fucking trouble..” he grinned against her lips, sitting her down on the desk and gripping hard beneath her knees as he thrust hard into her.

That was the Tommy she knew, the Tommy that didn’t care about anything but making them feel amazing, the Tommy that had picked her up out of that bath and had made love to her. He kissed her fervently as he slammed into her, moaning against her lips, “god.. Louisa…” he groaned, “I fucking love you…”

She held the back of his neck as they kissed, and she couldn’t stop herself from moaning loudly, his shaft so perfect inside her and she was so in love with him that everything felt even better.

“I love you too Tom..” when he moved even harder, the desk moved and he slammed into her perfectly. “Oh fuck baby I’m gonna cum for you…”

He nodded against her lips, kissing her with all the love he could, “cum for me, Red”. He whispered, holding her close as he switched up the pace to deep and deliberate thrusts, holding her as if she would disappear into smoke if he let go.

Everytime he touched her he was reminded of how close he had been to losing her, how small she had looked in that chair, and he wanted her to know even in their roughest and most sexual moments that he was head over heels for her.

They came together, hard and holding on for dear life as her walls contracted around him and held him in. Their breath was deep and unruly, and he kissed her softly before he rested his forehead on hers. “So bad… coming in here messing up my work…” he grinned, kissing her softly before he pulled out of her, helping her off the desk and doing up his fly.

“And here I was thinking I was making your day…” she grinned, kissing him softly before she tied up her robe.

“Have a good day at work, baby” she grinned, blowing him a kiss as she made her way back up to her apartment, slipping into a warm bath with a smile on her face. Life really doesn’t get better than this.

 


End file.
